Black Roses
by SickReality
Summary: It is because he loves her. The roses are filled with a scent not many would associate with roses. It represents them well.


It was when she was pacing outside the Empire State Building that she noticed him.

Dark eyes that turned blue when sad, dark black hair, and those black clothes. His pale skin glinted in the full moon's beam. She could practically _see_ the power that he gave off.

She wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen her yet; he was just a few blocks away smoking a cigarette.

Buildings lit up the sky, and people walked along in the streets and side walks. Taxis rolled up and down the roads occasionally picking up drunk couples, middle aged women wearing fancy dresses, and men wearing suites. In fact, it wasn't for the crowd, she probably would've spotted Hades sooner.

She thought about ignoring him. He had the right to be out in the mortal world, even though she was sure he must have been busy, since the war ended not too long ago, and the death toll was high.

But here he was, merely blocks away from the Empire State Building, smoking and bobbing his head. That's when she realized the thin, black cord that ran from his ears to his hand were he was holding some kind of device.

The more she thought about it, the more it did seem kind of strange. Hades was here in New York when he currently resides in Los Angeles. Not to mention that he was right outside the home of the Olympians. And it was also a cool summer night.

She tugged on her shirt and smoothed out her hair. She looked like a regular mortal with a youthful face and eyes that seem young and bright.

With checking to make sure that anyone wasn't looking she summoned a mirror. In the mirror, she saw her unpainted face, the pale skin, the messy, straight, brown hair, the bushy eyebrows, the freckles on her nose. This would not do.

She scrambled to the concrete and pulled a make-up kit from thin air, of course making sure that no one was looking. It wasn't hard. Most mortals had their eyes glued to phones, their lips pushing against another pair of lips with the eyes close. Those depressed looking people always had their hands stuffed into their pockets, and their faces always faced toward the ground.

Still on the ground, she looked to the directions of Hades. He was still there.

She worked fast.

She used some concealer to hide the freckles on her nose and any other flaws on her face. She quickly applied black eye-liner to her eyes, and, a little shakily, applied a light lipstick to her lips.

After combing her hair with her fingers and pinning it back with some pens, she decided she looked okay.

She sighed, made the make-up kit disappear, and stood from her spot on the ground, quickly dusting and straitening her clothes. Then she looked at the beauty before her.

_What to say to him...?_

She thought about saying 'Hello' and maybe the conversation would just flow from there.

As she walked towards him, her nerves started to get worse. She felt like a silly school girl, being so nervous around a man like Hades.

_A man like Hades..._

Before she even reached him, he called out, with his eyes still close, "What are you doing here?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and her hands immediately went to her hair, smoothing it out again.

"I-I should ask you the same thing. Why are you o-out here?"

Hades smiled, a thin, pale, devious smile that was mysterious and cute. Her nerves sped up, making her knees a little weak.

"You're stuttering. And why aren't you glad to see your brother? You use to love it- _I _use to love it when you came down to the Underworld for tea. You don't anymore. Unless," Hades eyes shot open and the smile disappeared, "the Olympians got to you and your don't trust me anymore."

Hestia shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, Hades. Not at all. It is just... strange that you are here. In front of our home."

"_Our home_..." Hades repeated with venom clear in his voice

"I didn't mean it like that." Hestia tried to protest. Hades closed his eyes and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Hades." Hestia tried again. Hades grinned.

"It's not your fault, agapiménos." Hestia's face got golden with icor, indicating that she was blushing like crazy.

"Still, what are you doing out here? Aren't you busy?"

"Very. But I just came out here to clear my head. These cigarettes don't affect me like it does the mortals. Maybe I could hook up with a mortal, as I have been really depressed lately and really stressed out."

Hestia tried not to feel offended by this. Just the thought of a young woman's legs draped over Hades' shoulders, her cries and moans for him, and the way this woman's body rocked with Hades, made Hestia fill with jealous rage.

"Get that girl pregnant," she said, "and see how the other Olympians react. Go do something foolish like that." Hades smiled.

"Jealous, aren't we?"

"Not in a thousand years."

"You have nothing to worry about, Hestia. If I do anything of the sorts with a woman, you know who I'm going to be thinking about."

"Yeah, your wife, Persephone."

Hades smiled again. Hestia was thinking of how rare that was. Hades almost never smiled. She'd seen him at the Winter Solstice. She tried not to make it noticeable, her peaks at him. His hands would be resting on a different place every time; his sword, his seat, his lap. He would sit there with an emotionless mask, sometimes scowling when Zeus said something out of place to him, or when Poseidon snickered at him. After the Solstice meetings, sometimes they would have a word or two. Maybe a whole conversation. Before the meetings, Hestia would run up to Hades and hug him in a tight embrace.

_Do you need anywhere to sleep? _She would ask. _There is a place at my temple. Please._

Hades would then smile a smile that still today, makes her heart melt.

_No thank you, Hestia. Wouldn't want Zeus to say something to you._

"So why are you out here?" Hades questioned her.

Hestia saw this coming. She couldn't hide anything from Hades, so she decided to let the truth flow from her mouth like a river.

"I just wanted a break from tending to my Hearth. Some Olympians had a problem and I was slightly agitated."

"They don't realize the hard work. And the make-up?"

Hestia paused. She couldn't exactly tell the truth as to why she put the light dabs of make-up on her face. To do so would get her laughed at.

"Aphrodite did it. She has a wonderful technique on how to match certain make-up to skin color and eye color." Then, in a fake cheery voice, "Don't I look amazing?"

Hades put a hand on his chin and studied her with those unnerving, black eyes. He shook his head.

"Aphrodite didn't do this." She broke out into a cold sweat.

"And how would you know?"

"Well first," Hades said as he put a hand to the corner of her face. The hand was ice cold and it sent shivers of want down her back. "The concealer isn't on all the way. I have a feeling Aphrodite would have put a darker shade of lipstick on you. The eyeliner is on light, but with the contents of your outfit, I would have guessed she would have put on a thicker coat."

Not only was Hestia embarrassed, but she was also amazed.

"But you still look beautiful." Hades said in a whisper, his hand still on her face.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No need. You still are beautiful. You don't even need this." Hades stepped closer to her.

Suddenly, her chest began to feel heavier. Her breath quickened. Hades' hand went from the side of her face to her cheek.

"How about me and you go out tonight?" She said. She wanted to focus on anything except the fact that Hades eyes seem to bore into hers, pulling out her wants and desires.

Hades immediately stepped back and his hand flew to his side.

"What?" He asked.

"We go out. We are both tired. And if I were to go out, it's best I do it with a god. Maybe you will have fun, and I know the best place to take you."

Hades shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not good with people. Sometimes I hate them. And you and me have different styles of fun."

Hestia was prepared for this. And while she knew the perfect place for them to go, she also knew he would never be up to it. He would march back to the Underworld and carry on with work.

And he did.

"Hestia I cant." He said. "I really cant. I just came out here to get a little break. I don't have time for fun, or even to spend my time with you, no matter how much I want to. I love you, Hestia. You know I do."

With that he turned around and started walking through the crowd. Before he disappeared, Hestia said, "You don't have time for me. For your family. I feel sorry for you."

And even though he was already gone, she knew that he had heard her. She knew.

* * *

She and the girls were cooped up inside one of their temples.

They were all eating sweets. White, fluffy pieces of cake, sugar cookies, strawberries dipped in a big bowl filled with melted chocolate. Even Demeter ate the unhealthy snacks without complaint.

Every few minutes, talk would occur.

"See, I think that if I do get the books in order, I will understand better." Athena said. She'd been talking about a new shipment of books.

"Of course you order them in order, Athena," Artemis said. "They are a series."

"No, the books have nothing to do with each other. There is one book that focus on a little boy who lives in Afghanistan. He is rich and has servants. The other books focus on a little girl who lives with her mother. The other is sister and brother."

"Sounds interesting." Demeter remarked.

"Very," said Athena. Hestia couldn't help but notice the way Athena's grey eyes lit up when talking about something like books. Those grey eyes- the same eyes as her father- always were stern and heavy. She was the goddess of war after all.

Artemis had a chill aura like Hestia. Artemis eyes had a far away look and Hestia knew she was thinking about her Hunters.

"So what's new in the world of love?" Artemis asked Aphrodite. Her tone sounded disgusted, and even Hestia could tell that she really didn't care. Aphrodite clearly saw that too.

"Well, if you must know, nothing really. Mortals getting together. Gods and goddess getting together. I'll say it is going well."

"Yuck." Artemis stated.

"Just because you don't like love, doesn't mean you should bring everybody down." Even in annoyance Aphrodite's tone was soft and optimistic. Her ever changing eyes were always bright, but when talking about her favorite subject, they seemed to glow.

No wonder Ares wanted her.

"I'm not bringing anyone down." Artemis said. There was a tense silence till Demeter spoke up.

"Who wants to watch a movie?"

So after Athena made her call to Hermes about her shipment of books, and Aphrodite put out more fatty snacks, they watched the movie Forrest Gump. It was a great movie with actual events. Funny too. Of course the movie was fiction. It was a feel good movie.

After the movie was done, Aphrodite put on some music. A siren sound...then a beat.

_We're never done with killing time, can I kill it with you? Till our veins run red and...blue._

Aphrodite sang along, knowing all the words.

Then Hestia put on a song she grew a liking too.

_Everyone I see just wants to walk with gritted teeth, but I just stand by, and I wait my time_, Jake Bugg sang.

Then there was a knock on the temple door.

"I'll get it," Artemis said. She walked to the door. She opened the door and a few seconds later Hermes came in carrying an envelope and a big, brown box.

He wore his mail suit, the button down shirt and slacks. His winged shoes fluttered. His brown hair was covered under a mail hat.

"Athena, I came as fast as my wings could carry me. I cant stay for long though." With that, he handed her the big brown box.

"Thank you, Hermes." She summoned a box cutter and ripped the tape off the box. Inside, were three books and they all had this type of yellow and blue color to them.

"Thank you, Hermes." Athena said again.

Hermes turned towards her. "And for you Hestia." He said as he handed her the envelope. Hestia stared at it.

"Me?" She ask.

"It does say Hestia."

A little hesitantly, she grabbed the envelope. "Thank you, Hermes."

Hermes smiled. "No problem. I have to run."

Hestia watched him as he went. Going out the door and taking flight. Then he disappeared altogether.

"Who's it from?" Demeter asked.

There was no name. Just the package.

Very carefully she ripped into it. Paper that was folded was in it. After unfolding it, she read:

_Dear Hestia,_

_I know I should come see you in person. It is coward of me. It has been maybe three months since I last saw you. When you talked to me that night, I thought I would go crazy. You said you wanted to go somewhere, and I denied it because of work, which you may no by now, was not true. _

_I was scared to face you. Because I knew if we would've gone to wherever you wanted to go, I would have lost control. And I think you know what I mean._

_You are a caring sister. You don't really deserve me. And I feel sorry for myself._

_You are a maiden, and I know my love blossoms for you __every time I get a soft peak at you at the Winter Solstice. You would tend the fire, poke it with a stick._

_You remember the picnics we would have back in the olden days? You would summon olives, bread, grapes, wine, lamb, and other things. We would sit under an olive tree maybe, and pig out. I would talk about work in the Underworld, always complaining. You would tell me to stop, and to make this evening special. Then i would pull out the black roses and your face would light up. Black roses are rare, you know._

_Then, back in the days of 1967 or 1956, around those times, we would sit under a peach tree. Maybe it would be in Alabama, or maybe Georgia. Somewhere in the South. We would climb the tree. It would be the only tree out there. It would be surrounded by fresh, green grass that had little pink flowers hidden in it. I would pick them. Weave them into your hair. Sometimes, you would climb the tree and pick peaches._

_We could have used our powers to get the peaches. We could have went to the Underworld. Instead, we hung out in the mortal world. We did mortal things, like renting convertibles and riding through the country side in some state. We would past lakes, farms, horses, and then we would park on a mountain and watch the sunset. At night, we would travel to the beach and splash in the water._

_You remember that?_

_I do. Everyday. Those were good times. These days, I barley see you. Death is so high now days. Cancer, flu, diabetes, kidney and heart problems. _

_That night, I realize that you wanted to go out again. Have fun. Do what we did in the old times. But I was scared of my feelings._

_You know I love you._

_If you aren't busy, I'll be waiting outside the Empire State Building just like I did three months ago. Around sunset. We'll do whatever you want._

_Sincerely, Hades._

Hestia's eyes stung. She remembered all right. Those were special times, the times she wanted to hold Hades and never let go. She would look forward to seeing Hades.

He would always greet her with the roses. They were as black as night. The pedals softer than cotton. Not very fragile, as one would think. He would bow and smile. She wouldn't be able to help the grin that would spread across her face.

Tonight. At sunset. She would meet him.

It made her happy that he remembered all the things they did. It was a special time. Hades would complain about work and family. She would tell him to stop. They _were_ family, after all, but she secretly agreed with him. Zeus could be to stubborn and stern, Poseidon could be a little cocky, Demeter did nag a lot, and Hera was bitter. Apollo, to Hades, was annoyingly bright and bubbly. Apollo to Hestia, was charming and sweet. To Hades, Ares was a little thick in the head. To Hestia, Ares was so much gore.

Sometimes, she loved sibling bashing.

_What did he do?_ Hades would ask

_He said I didn't work as hard as him!_

_Hephaestus always thinks he works the hardest, but really, he doesn't even have to try hard to make things out of metal._

It was always work with Hestia. That is why she loved it when her and Hades took breaks together.

"Something wrong?" Artemis asked?

Hestia wiped the tears from her face and smile. A big, loving smile.

"Aphrodite...I need you." She said.

* * *

Aphrodite really made her look like a super model. The make-up was perfect. The outfit was perfect.

She didn't dare tell Aphrodite what she were she was going. She would probably spread rumors about Hestia.

The sky in New York was half yellow and purple. People were out and buildings were starting to glow. And there she saw him.

He leaned on one building, and he was staring right at her.

She walked over to him.

"Hi." She said. Hades stared at her.

"Who did this?"

He was staring at every part of her body. Her hands went to her hair.

"Aphrodite. I asked her to help me this time. Do I...do I look okay?"

There was no hesitation.

"You look wonderful. You always look wonderful. Everyday."

She grinned.

Hades bowed. Then, from thin air, he pulled out black roses. Hestia reached for them, wanted to feel their softness. She could sleep on these roses. They would make the perfect bed.

She gingerly took them from Hades' hands. She put them to her nose, inhaling the scent.

"What do they smell like?" He whispered.

The question was, 'What didn't they smell like?'

Scents of home, peaches, grass filled her nose. But there was one unusual smell. One that stood out from the others.

"Heartache." She said at last. She opened her eyes, and saw that Hades' eyes were a dark blue.

"Perfect for what I feel." Hestia was shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"I'm sorry."

Hades pulled her close in an embrace that seem to last forever. She liked the feel of his black clothing. His scent. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember this moment. They way he held her. The way he breathe through his nose.

They pulled away and Hades eyes were back to black.

"You know I love you."

Hestia shook her head and took Hades' hand. With the other, she held the roses close to her heart.

"Let's go." She said. They took off with Hestia telling Hades stories about what happened to her in the last three months. Hades listened carefully, laughing and smiling.

And she smiled too.

* * *

I do not own the songs posted. 400 Lux by Lorde and Lightning Bolt by Jake Bugg.

Hope everyone liked it.

P.S: Zeus' eyes are grey! Stop saying they are electric blue! They are not. Thalia gets her eyes from her mother. Jason gets his eyes from his mother. Got it?


End file.
